Flexible and rigid-flexible printed circuit boards may be advantageously employed in the composition of electrical devices designed to withstand flexure, torsion, and deformation. Although engineered to functionally endure within such devices, circuit board traces undergoing repeated deformation are generally expected to fail after a given lifetime. Tension forces experienced during such repeated deformation are particularly detrimental to thin traces. Once a trace fails, the device may be either severely degraded or succumb to outright failure.